As communication technology and digital information processing technology are developed lately, portable terminals integrated with various functions such as information processing and calculation, communication, image information input/output are newly introduced.
Examples of the above portable terminals are personal digital assistants (PDAs) equipped with a digital camera and a communication function, mobile phones with an added digital camera function, and personal multi-media players (PMPs).
Additionally, due to the development of digital camera technology and information storage capability, a high performance digital camera module is extensively mounted on various applicable devices.